protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lori Campbell
Lori Campbell is the main protagonist of the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. She's the daughter of Dr. Campbell and Mrs. Campbell and was the only teenager seeking revenge from Freddy Krueger while Jason Voorhees was in Springwood. She was alive in the movie while in comic book, she finally dies in the hand of Jason Voorhees. She was portrayed by Monica Keena. History Lori Campbell was a young blonde-haired woman who was born to Doctor Campbell and Mrs. Campbell in the town of Springwood, Ohio in 1985. In 1999, when Lori was only 14-years-old, her mother was brutally murdered. Lori was ignorant of the true nature behind her mother's death, and believed that she had died in a car accident. On the night of her death, Lori's boyfriend, Will Rollins sneaked into the Campbell home at 1428 Elm Street to see her. He witnessed what he thought was her father stabbing her mother to death in their bedroom. To keep Will from revealing this information to anyone, Doctor Campbell had him committed to the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital in nearby Westin Hills. The truth behind Mrs. Campbell's death was more bizarre than even Will could have imagined. What he could not have known was that it was actually an invisible demonic dream entity named Freddy Krueger who had murdered Lori's mother. Her father was actually trying to fight Krueger, but all Will saw was Doctor Campbell hovering over his wife's body with a knife. After Will was sent away, Lori believed that he had just abandoned her. In 2003, Lori, now 18, was having her best friends Kia Waterson and Gibb Smith over her house for a private party. Kia wanted Lori to get back into the dating scene and she knew that she needed to put her baggage concerning her mother behind her. Two of Lori's fellow students from Springwood High School, Trey Cooper and Blake Mueller dropped over unexpectedly and Kia tried steering Lori towards Blake, but she had absolutely no interest in him. The night quickly erupted into chaos, beginning with the power going out in the house. A masked undead serial killer named Jason Voorhees had entered the home and brutally murdered Trey, causing Lori and the others to exit the house screaming. Deputy Scott Stubbs found them and brought them to the Sheriff's office. Sheriff Williams questioned Lori at length about the nature of the murder and asked her strange questions about her dreams. Through the course of questioning, Lori heard one of the officers mention a name - Freddy Krueger. Lori dozed off and began having a dream. In the dream, she was still in the police station, only now it was empty. As she wandered, she saw specks of blood suddenly appearing on the floor and followed the trail to find a little girl leaning against a desk, sobbing. When the girl turned around, Lori saw that her eyes had been savagely gouged out. The little girl told her that Freddy was coming back, but he's not quite strong enough yet. The dreamscape suddenly changed and Lori found herself standing in front of a dark version of her house. Freddy appeared before her and Lori awakened. Back at home, Lori's father asked her if she had seen anyone during the time of the murder. Lori said that she didn't and began to drift off. For a moment, the face of Freddy Krueger appeared before her. Her father discouraged her from going to school, but Lori insisted that she needed to be with her friends right now. When she got to school, Gibb told Lori that Blake Mueller had also been murdered on the previous evening, as well as his father. The official story was that Blake had killed Trey, his father and then took his own life. At school, a nerdy student named Charlie Linderman approached Lori to express his condolences. He told her that if she ever needed someone to talk to, he would be there for her. Kia Waterson perceived this as Charlie trying to make a move on Lori and told him to quit while he was ahead. In the middle of the hallway, Lori began tearfully recounting her recent nightmare to Kia and Gibb. As she described Freddy Krueger, other classmates began to stop and take note of her. Suddenly, Mark Davis appeared, chanting the nursery rhyme that always signaled impending doom. Will Rollins also appeared and told Mark to stop as he was scaring Lori. The shock of seeing him again after four years, compounded by recent trauma caused Lori to faint. Kia and Gibb took her to the school nurse. That evening, Lori attended a rave in the middle of a corn field. Then, Charlie Linderman approached her again and tried to act as a good friend. Then, Kia Waterson appeared and discouraged him from pursuing Lori. Frustrated, he issued some scathing insults in Kia's direction. Will Rollins suddenly appeared at the rave and found Lori. He told her that he had been locked away in a mental hospital for the past four years. He had written letters to her, but apparently the staff never sent them out. The two discussed Freddy Krueger and Will asked her where her father was on the previous evening. Then, Lori told him that he was out of town, but Will never got the chance to voice his concerns before Kia pulled her away. A new threat, even more dangerous than Krueger, suddenly emerged. An undead masked serial killer named Jason Voorhees began attacking people at the rave, slicing them donw one by one with his machete. In the midst of chaos, Will and Lori came upon Gibb Smith's form lying dead and bloody in the middle of the field. Lori dropped to her knees, but Will pulled her along as Jason pursued them. Along with Kia, Charlie Linderman, and a stoner named Bill Freeburg, they piled into Mark's brother's van and drove off. Will dropped Lori off at home, but as they parked, he told her that he had witnessed her father murder her mother four years ago. Lori was shocked as she was told that her mother died in an automobile accident. Her father appeared and accosted Will, driving him off. Lori confronted him about the matter of her mother's death and Doctor Campbell insisted that she had died in a car accident. She asked to see her mother's autopsy report, but when Campbell balked, she began to suspect that Will may have been right and tearfully ran from the house. Lori met back up with Will later that evening, and together they drove to Mark Davis' house. They ran to the barred windows of Mark's room and were helpless as they watched him being tormented in his nightmares by Freddy Krueger. Krueger lit Mark's back on fire and emblazoned the words "Freddy's back" on Mark's back to send a message. Lori and Will met back up with the other survivors of the corn filed massacre to discuss their options. Deputy Scott Stubbs arrived at the house and offered to help. They all determined that they had to defend themselves from not one, but two monsters - Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. Lori dozed off again and had a nightmare that the group was turning against her. She then saw an image of her father who tried to kiss her, before his face morphed into that of Freddy Krueger. As Freddy accosted her, Lori grabbed onto the side of his head and ripped his ear off. Her friends awakened her at that moment and saw that she had pulled Freddy's ear out of the dream world, after which it dissolved. The group learned that Will and Mark had been prescribed Hypnocil while they were at Westin Hills, which was a dream suppressant. She told everyone that they all needed as much Hypnocil as they could find and that the only place to get it was the mental hospital. Fortunately, Will still had the access badge that Mark had stolen from Kinsey Park. When they got there however, they quickly found that all of their efforts had been for naught. Not only had Jason followed them and began killing more people, but Freddy Krueger had taken possession of Bill Freeburg and forced him to destroy all of the remaining Hypnocil. The Krueger-possessed Freeburg decided to go one-on-one with Voorhees and injected him with two massive tranquilizers before Jason cut him into two with his machete. Lori, Will, Charlie and Kia took the unconscious Jason Voorhees and loaded him into the van. Lori came up with the idea to drive him back to his regular stomping grounds at Camp Crystal Lake and revive him. They also planned on injecting Lori with a tranquilizer so that she would begin to dream, and then waking her once she had a hold of Freddy, bringing him into the real world. Their hope was that Freddy and Jason would destroy each other. By bringing him to Camp Crystal Lake, they sought to give Jason home field advantage. If nothing else, they hoped that he would not pursue them all the way back to Springwood. Lori had Will inject her with a tranquilizer so she would fall asleep with instructions to wake her in exactly fifteen minutes. Upon doing so, Lori began to dream. In the dream, she found herself at Camp Crystal Lake circa the year 1957. She saw a group of cruel children tormenting a deformed camper who was clearly Jason Voorhees as a child. Lori ran to one of the cabins where she found two of the counselors fornicating on the front porch. Shouting at them, she queried, "Aren't you coming?" The male counselor turned around, revealing himself to be Freddy. The deceased woman he was with was, as Freddy put it, was "dead on her feet". Lori ran to the lake to try and help Jason who had been driven off the dock into the water. Jason reached up for her, but Freddy appeared in the lake and pushed him back down. In the real world, the van carrying the unconscious Lori and Jason had reached Camp Crystal Lake. However, Jason had awakened by this point, and his shocking alertness caused the van to overturn. Will dragged Lori out of the vehicle and tried to wake her up, but to no avail. He scooped her up and carried her to a nearby cabin. With Jason now awake, the dynamics of Lori's dream changed. She now found herself back at her home on Elm Street at night. Her house appeared to her in dilapidated ruins. Freddy appeared and chased her through the house. As she ran upstairs, she saw an image of her father standing above her mother's bed, just as Will had described it to her. As she loomed closer however, it became clear to Lori that Doctor Campbell had actually been fighting Freddy who was in the process of murdering his wife. Freddy cruelly intoned about how he had always had a thing for the "whores that lived in this house". Though thrilled to learn that her father was innocent, this did not make her any less a target for Freddy. Krueger pounced upon her and began slashing at her with his claws saying, "Welcome to my world, b***h". In the real world, Jason had barged into the cabin, knocking over a gas can, which started a fire. Will tried dragging Lori across the floor towards the exit, but her arm passed through one of the flames. The intense pain caused her to awaken. As she had been grappling with Krueger at the time she awakened, she had successfully pulled him into the real world. Leaving Freddy to deal with Jason, Lori and Will ran from the cabin. Will tried getting Lori to get into a boat to take them away from the area. At this point, Lori was no longer governed by fear, but by anger. She told Will that she had learned the truth about her mother's death and said, "Look, he has taken everything from us. He has ruined both of our pasts. And I am not leaving until I see him die!" Will and Lori raced back to the dock where they began spraying it down with gasoline from a tank. Will also told Lori to spray down some nearby propane tanks. After doing so, she lit them up with two torches, causing a massive explosion that sent both Jason and Freddy flying across the lake like two Roman candles. Will and Lori managed to dive into the water to escape the explosion. Upon surfacing, they found a gravely injured Freddy Krueger stumbling towards them carrying Jason's machete. Jason suddenly surface from the water and stabbed Freddy through the chest using Krueger's own severed arm as a weapon. Krueger dropped the machete and Lori picked it up. She decapitated Freddy and Jason fell back down into the lake. Will and Lori managed to escape from the campground alive. Death Lori reappears in comic series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash which took place five years after Freddy vs. Jason. She and Will drive to Camp Crystal Lake to make sure that Jason and Freddy are really dead. Unfortunately, they're attacked by Jason Voorhees. After she discovers that Will was killed, gutted and hang up on the roof of a wooden house, Lori tries her best to fight Jason with a chainsaw, but failed and dies under his hands, who sticks his knife into her fore-head. Trivia * Many parts of Lori's personality were used on Nancy Holbrook, the main heroine in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Lori is the first Nightmare heroine that have cut Freddy's head off, followed by Nancy Holbrook in 2010 Remake. * Lori is the third Nightmare heroine that wasn't featured on the film's poster. * She also lived in the same house as Nancy Thompson's family from the first Nightmare film, 1428 Elm Street, though the house was renovated as part of guaranteeing anything involving Freddy. * The character of Lori Campbell was created by director Ronny Yu and screenwriters Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. * Although Lori survived her initial encounter with Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees in Freddy vs. Jason, everyone's favorite hockey-masked slasher finally caught up with her in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash where he cleaved her head in two with his trusty ole' machete. * Actress Monica Keena has also appeared in the films Snow White: A Tale of Terror, The Devil's Advocate, Left in Darkness and the remake of Night of the Demons. She also played a character named Holly Newman in the "Deja Boo" episode of Ghost Whisperer. * Lori Campbell is one of at least two characters named Lori (with that particular spelling) in the horror genre who has a tattoo. Another is Lori Grimes from The Walking Dead who has several tattoos on her stomach. Similar Heroes * Nancy Olivia Thompson and Nancy Holbrook (Nightmare of Elm Street) * Whitney Miller (Friday the 13th (2009)) * Blossom and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man) * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) * Donna Keppel (The Prom Night) Category:Friday the 13th Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes